Love Between
by Ayuha chaan
Summary: Cinta yang harus memilih antara dia dan dia. Cerita cinta yang menyakitkan. Warning Inside. RnR please / Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaaa, Ayuha kembali hadir membawakan fanfict SasuSaku3 maaf ya cerita baru. Pokoknya maaf aja deh orz.. yok lanjut ke ceritanya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

A Naruto Fanfiction

Masashi Kishimoto ©

Indonesia

Sakura x Sasuke x Sasori

Love between

T

Romance & Friendship

Warning:

OOC, miss typo(s), alur kilat, abal, kosa kata bahasa kurang bagus, dll.

Enjoy & Happy reading, minna

Don't like? Don't read! Silahkan pencet back saja.

**.**

Suasana fajar yang menyingsing. Matahari mulai menusuk kelopak mata seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap. Kicauan burung seakan menjadi nada dering pagi itu. Perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis tersebut bergerak dan menuju ke arah datangnya cahaya yang seakan memasuki matanya tadi.

"Ohayô," sapanya pada pagi itu.

Suasana yang menyejukkan hatinya itu seakan memabukkannya. Ia pun terlena dan kembali tertidur hingga..

"SAKURAAA!" suara yang menghalilintar itu seakan menyengat kuping gadis itu dan sontak membuatnya membuka matanya dengan sekejap dan kemudian berlarian menuju arah datangnya suara.

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" dengan nafas yang terpenggal-penggal dan disertai tak beraturan yang disebabkan oleh terburu-buru. Gadis—Sakura—tersebut bertanya pada ibunya diiringi oleh cengiran khasnya yang beradu dengan wajah ngos-ngosannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" dengan mata yang berapi-api, ibu Sakura tersebut bertanya dengan nada horror namun santai kepada Sakura dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung sempurna di depan bola matanya, "Tau kesalahanmu 'kan, nona Haruno?" sindiran ibunya kembali menusuk raga sakura hingga ia mematung dan kemudian berlari menuju toiletnya untuk membersihkan dirinya yang penuh dengan minyak.

**.**

"Kenapa kaa-san memandangku dengan tatapan horror seperti itu," nada lesu mulai terdengar dari mulutnya yang kemudian mengomel sendiri tanpa memperhatika teman kecilnya sudah menggerutu karena dibiarkan saja.

"Oyy, sakura! Jangan lesu begitu, hari ini 'kan kita sudah kelas 2 SMA," karena kesal dengan sikap sakura, temannya tersebut seakan membanggakan diri.

"Aku tahu, Ino. Tapi, tetap saja kaa-san terus seperti itu, uft~," desahan Sakura mulai terdengar kembali, ia mulai kesal akan sifat ibunya yang selalu memarahinya di pagi hari.

"Sudahlah. Sekolah kita juga sudah terlihat, yuk buru-buru masuk," tangan Sakura langsung digenggamnya tanpa memperdulikan ocehan sang empunya tangan yang merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hey! Sakit," Sakura pun melepaskan genggaman mereka, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kalau dia bertambah kesal akan sikap temannya itu, "Lagian kita 'kan beda kelas! Kenapa sih kau malah mengajakku ke kelasmu?" tanpa temannya—Ino—sadari, ternyata mereka berlarian menuju kelas Ino. Dengan beribu maaf oleh Ino, sakura berlarian menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga dari kelas Ino.

"Baka janai, Ino-baka! Kuso," umpatan demi umpatan mengalir indah dari mulutnya sakura yang sangat-sangat kesal akan sifat Ino yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan.

Hari pertama di kelas baru, Sakura sudah ceroboh dan terlambat. Dengan nafas yang menggebu-gebu, mata Sakura tidak sengaja tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Mereka berpapasan. Namun, dengan mata dingin bagaikan es di kutub utara, laki-laki tersebut hanya berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

'DEG'

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ketika melihatnya tadi, jantungku berasa berdetak tak karuan? Hh~ baka! Aku kan berlari, jadi wajar saja kalau jantungku berdetak kencang,' batinnya disertai dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri yang disaksikan oleh warga satu kelas. Semuanya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya masing-masing.

Mengetahui dirinya diperhatikan oleh semuanya, ia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya yang mengandung makna kalau dia menyatakan, 'Gomennasai, maafkan kecerobohanku, minna,' yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng massal ditambah dengan desahan mereka yang menyatakan bahwa, 'Ada-ada saja,' dan dengan gelagapan, Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Padahalkan kami satu sekolah. Apa dia anak baru, atau akunya yang memang tidak tenar ini yang hanya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya?' pemikiran dalam batinnya membuatnya menggeleng-geleng kepala sendiri.

"Hari ini, kita akan membuat kelompok dan besok semua kelompok harus tampil," ucap sensei yang tengah berdiri di _centre point_ kelas itu. Beberapa siswa tampak mengeluh dan seakan enggan untuk melakukan tugas kelompok itu, "Karena saya belum mengenali kalian semua. Kerja kelompoknya saya yang pilih sesuai bangku saja," sensei tersebut kembali berucap dan mulai memindahkan bangku Sakura lalu menyatukannya dengan bangku teman Sakura yang lain, "Kamu belum dapat kelompok? Kalau begitu, masuk saja di kelompoknya gadis yang berambut _pink _itu," seru sensei itu kepada seseorang yang sontak membuat sakura yang satu-satunya 'gadis _pink_' di kelas itu menoleh ke arah sensei-nya berada. Seketika, matanya membulat sempurna. Sakura terbelalak kaget dicampur aneh. Seseorang yang belum mempunyai kelompok itu adalah..

"Hn, yasudah," sosok seorang lelaki itu pun dengan santainya duduk di depan kelopak mata _emerald_ Sakura, "Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," ya, dia Sasuke. Laki-laki yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura tadi. Dia memperkenalkan diri pada semua teman sekelompoknya, "Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai tugasnya?" tampak aura kekesalan muncul pada diri Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, dia tidak dianggap ada oleh siapapun karena semuanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Anu, aku kurang paham, Sasuke~," nada manja keluar dari gadis merah di samping Sakura.

"Kau selalu seperti itu, Uzumaki Karin. Dan sudah sering aku katakan, bukan? Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama belakangku karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku," aura gelap dicampur kemarahan Sasuke kian menjadi-jadi. Seperti ingin membunuh sosok gadis yang ia panggil Karin tersebut—lebay.

"Kenapa? Kan aku suka padamu~," kembali, nada menggoda yang manja itu terdengar begitu saja.

"Tapi aku membencimu!" Dan _checkmate_, gadis itu pun diam seribu bahasa dan mematung lalu pergi dengan langkah yang gontay penuh dengan arti kekesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang dingin. Angin yang sangat dingin itu seakan menampar pelan raga Sakura yang hendak terlelap di bawah sinar bulan yang diiringi bintang.

"Malam yang indah. Hari ini juga indah, aku bertemu oleh pangeran. Ah, dia sangat tampan, Sasukeku," lalu, kelopak matanya mulai menutupi mata _emerald_ indah milik Sakura dan dia pun terlelap dalam mimpinya yang indah. Di dalam mimpinya, dia ditembak oleh pangerannya, pangerannya itu menyatakan kalau dia suka pada Sakura. Sepanjang malam, Sakura hanya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**-Keesokan harinya-**

"Sakura, kau tahu Sasuke, nggak? Ketua club basket itu," tanya Ino saat sepulang sekolah.

'Tahu, dia 'kan pangeranku,' batinnya disambung oleh anggukan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, dia 'kan teman sekelasmu. Tadi, pas ekskul basket, dia nembak Tenten, lho!" kata-kata Ino langsung membulatkan matanya Sakura, dia terbelalak kaget yang menyatakan kalau, 'serius kau? Jangan mengada-adakan gosip yang tidak-tidak.'

"Aku serius! Aku 'kan ikut _cheer leaders_," dan skakmat! Itu memang benar terjadi.

"Yasudahlah, aku pun bukan siapa-siapanya dia. Tapi Tenten itu siapa?"

"Dia anak baru. Dia kelas 1 SMA," Sakura merasa matanya mencair, ntah kenapa. Mengapa dia kalah oleh adik kelas dia sendiri. Cairan itu kini tengah mengalir dari pelupuknya ke pipinya dan kemudian jatuh begitu saja.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa menangis?" Ino yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura akhirnya memandangi Sakura dengan penuh selidik.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja," bohong. Itulah yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan temannya yang telah memberikan kabar berita yang menyayat-nyayat hatinya. Itu adalah berita duka.

Hingga sampai di pintu rumahnya, dengan langkah gontay tak ingin mengetahui kejadian tadi, Sakura berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri dari penatnya. Dia benci semua ini. Pusing yang luar biasa kini merasuki kepalanya. Tanpa disadari butir-butir air bening kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Membuatnya sangat-amat berantakan.

"Aku benci ini. Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasakan nyeri di dadaku. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku, kok. Aku ini kenapa? Aku terlalu hancur untuk memikirkan ini. Aku merasa kalau aku sangat baka."

_**Ino calling...**_

Dan ya, tampaknya Ino benar-benar mengkhawatirkan teman tercintanya itu. Namun Sakura nampaknya enggan untuk menceritakannya. Dia masih terlalu dini memendam perasaannya pada Sasuke ini. Namun, karena dia amat menyayangi temannya itu, dia bertekad untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Moshi-moshi," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar penuh kepiluan.

_"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Suaramu aneh. Ah, kau lagi menangis ya? Melanjutkan tangisan yang tadi? Sudahlah jujur saja padaku, ada masalah apa?" _ Ino langsung _to the point_.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bisakah kita bicara di tempat biasa jam 4 sore," suara parau Sakura semakin menjadi.

_"Iya, tapi kau harus cerita, ok!" _dan kalimat itu mengakhiri acara teleponan mereka.

**4 Sore **_(NB: Sorry alurnya kilat banget, soalnya gak punya ide buat ngebantu alur supaya nggak kilat)_

Sore hari yang indah dan sejuk. Menyejukkan hati dan menggugahkan semangat. Perlahan-lahan Sakura yang duduk di bangku taman itu pun bisa melupakan kejadian yang sangat menghabiskan tenaga dan air mata. Tampaklah juga mata Sakura yang mulai menyembab akibat dirinya yang terlalu sering menangis.

"Sakura!" disertai lambai-lambai tangan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, Ino berlarian ke arah sosok gadis _pink _yang mulai lesu, "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari? Dan kenapa matamu sembab sekali?" Ino mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi, hanya padamu. Karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada yang lainnya. Aku terlalu malu menyatakannya. Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan ini kepada siapapun, kau harus janji. Aku mempercayaimu," Sakura berkata dengan pasti. Dia hanya takut kalau sampai-sampai, Ino malah membongkar rahasianya ini. Merasa simpatik, Ino hanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Ia berjanji tidak akan membongkarnya pada siapapun karena Sakura telah mempercayainya.

"Iya, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapa-siapa. Kalau perlu, kau bongkar saja kalau aku pernah ber-," kata-katanya terpotong ketika mulutnya terasa tak bisa bicara.

"Mencoba membongkar?" kata sosok laki-laki pucat di depan Ino yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat walaupun dia tengah tersenyum pada orang di depannya itu. Ino yang mulutnya masih ditutupi oleh tangan lelaki itu hanya menggeleng-geleng takut, "Oh," dan laki-laki itu membuka mulut Ino.

"Ma-maaf, Sai-kun, aku hanya takut kalau sampai Sakura tidak mempercayaiku," Sakura menjadi merasa, 'Jadi ini semua gara-gara aku?'.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Kalau kau berani membongkarnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu seperti yang kemarin," lelaki yang disebut Sai itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berkesan hanyalah kebetulan lewat.

"Hah, gommennasai Sakura-chan, aku tidak bisa membongkar rahasia besar-besaran seperti itu. Pokoknya maaf," sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, Ino kepalang malu.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Tapi, kau mau tidak aku ceritakan yang tadi," mereka jadi ngelantur dari topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mau! Untuk apa aku datang kalau akhirnya aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu. Itu 'kan hanya merugikanku saja," Ino membalasnya dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya, juga dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Persis seperti anak-anak yang sangat kesal.

"Hn, sudah kuduga. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu kalau aku sebenarnya-," Sakura melanjutkannya dengan membisikkan sesuatu kata di telinga Ino.

"APAAA?!" sontak, Ino kaget dengan sesuatu kata yang dibisikkan Sakura padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

_N/A: Yosh~ Gommennasai minna-san, fanfict-nya multiple chapter lagi. Dan gommen lagi, fict 'Love or Best Friend?' itu pending. Karena, ntah kenapa idenya tiba-tiba hilang gitu aja. Yah, pokoknya gommen se- gommen-gommennya (?) Oh iya, Ayuha butuh saran. Sepertinya alurnya Ayuha nggak pernah sejalan gitu, always ngebut + kecepetan. Tolong dong bimbing Ayuha supaya alurnya nggak kecepetan lagi. Yah, gitu aja. Arigat__ô__ minna~_

_Salam hangat,_

_Ayuha Chaan._


	2. Chapter 2

_Halooooo, Ayuha kembali hadir membawakan fanfict chapter 2! Maaf kalau ceritanya rada gimana gitu. Tapi, Ayuha sudah membuatnya dengan semaksimal mungkin dan dengan bantuan do'a orang tua Ayuha (Oke ini lebay badai)._

_Sebelumnya, Ayuha mau membalas review dulu ya._

A Naruto Fanfiction

Masashi Kishimoto ©

Indonesia

Sakura x Sasuke x Sasori

Love between

T

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning:

OOC, miss typo(s), alur kilat, abal, kosa kata bahasa kurang bagus, dll.

Enjoy & Happy reading, minna

Don't like? Don't read! Silahkan pencet back saja.

**.**

"Aku mau! Untuk apa aku datang kalau akhirnya aku tidak mendengar apapun darimu. Itu 'kan hanya merugikanku saja," Ino membalasnya dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya, juga dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Persis seperti anak-anak yang sangat kesal.

"Hn, sudah kuduga. Aku ingin memberitahukanmu kalau aku sebenarnya-," Sakura melanjutkannya dengan membisikkan sesuatu kata di telinga Ino.

"APAAA?!" sontak, Ino kaget dengan sesuatu kata yang dibisikkan Sakura padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Burung-burung langsung berterbangan ketika mendengar suara Ino yang terdengar indah, ralat, yang terdengar memekakkan telinga itu. Ino tampak sangat terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Merasa risih, Sakura langsung menjitak pelan kepala _blonde_-nya Ino, "Jangan bertingah seakan kau tak mengetahuinya. Juga, jangan berisik. Ini tempat umum, baka!" Sakura menjadi amat kesal pada temannya ini.

"Gommen. Aku 'kan memang benar-benar kaget dan tak menyangka," Ino mulai mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sakura yang menurutnya itu menyakitkan. Lalu berjalan ke depan Sakura dan memegang jidat Sakura, "Oy _forehead_. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau _my forehead _ini mulai jatuh cinta, khukhu," Sakura hanya mendecih tak suka.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Jadi, wajar kalau aku mulai mengagumi seseorang seperti kapten _club_ basket itu," Sakura mendengus, Ino pun ikut mendengus.

"Yang penting aku ikut senang kalau kau senang, Sakura," Ino mulai tersenyum setelah mendengus lama. Lalu teringat pada sesuatu, "Tapi 'kan, Sasuke jadian sama Tenten," dengan nada polos, Ino mengatakannya dengan entengnya. Namun, _checkmate_, Sakura jadi teringat kembali pada kata-kata itu.

Sambil mengangguk, Sakura merasakan kalau matanya menganak sungai, dan dengan sekejap, buliran-buliran air bening itu membasahi wajahnya, "Aku tahu itu. Jadi, aku memang bukan tercipta untuknya," Sakura menunduk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang hancur. Tubuhnya bergetar, menandakan kalau ia menahan tangisnya.

"Sa-sakura," Ino merasa simpatiknya muncul kembali, "Maafkan aku!" sambil berkata, Ino langsung mendenkap tubuh Sakura yang mulai bergetar hebat, "Menangislah! Jangan pernah kau tahan tangisanmu! Menangislah dipelukanku! Keluarkanlah semua gundahmu di bahuku!" Ino mulai menyemangati Sakura yang mulai terpukul. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Gommenne Ino-chan. Aku tak mau menangis dipelukan wanita. Aku bukanlah wanita yang seperti itu," Sakura mulai merasa teripu akan tingkah Ino tadi.

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai berada di kepala _blonde_ itu, "Hey Sakura! Aku hanya menyemangatimu supaya kau dapat melampiaskan kesedihanmu itu padaku! Bukannya kita mau melakukan adegan lesbians!" kini, Ino yang tampak menjadi kesal. Ino langsung melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dia mendengus lebar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunduk.

'Maafkan aku Ino. Aku hanya tak ingin kau sedih juga. Aku hanya ingin memendam perasaan ini sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun,' dan langsung saja, Sakura terbawa oleh tangisnya. Dia mulai menangisi segalanya. Air matanya jatuh begitu banyak, 'Aku benci diriku! Mengapa aku terjatuh di dalam perasaan yang kelabu ini. Akh baka janai,' Batinnya meraung-raung kesakitan. Tangisannya semakin ia pendam. Ia memendam tangisannya sampai-sampai tak terdengar isakannya.

"Saku.. ra," nada suara Ino melirih melihat temannya itu tampak menderita. Ino tak kuasa memendam tangisnya, dan dengan sekejap, Ino menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menangis dari jarak yang agak jauh dari Sakura, "Gomennasai Sakura. Kalau saja aku tak bilang soal Sasuke yang sudah berpacaran dengan Tenten, pasti kau hari ini tersenyum berseri-seri dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ini semua salahku! Maafkan kecerobohanku Saku-chan," perlahan-lahan namun pasti, tubuh Ino semakin menjatuh dan akhirnya ia terduduk dengan tangisan penuh penyesalan. Namun, sehelai _tissue_ tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"Kau jelek kalau menangis. Aku tak mau memacarimu kalau kau tampak kusut," Ino langsung membuka matanya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk pemuda dihadapannya.

"Putuskan saja aku kalau kau tak ingin mendengar tangisanku!" tangisannya makin menjadi. Ia kesal akan tingkah pemuda—pacarnya—yang menjahilinya itu.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu langsung memeluk balik kekasihnya, "Menangislah. Aku mohon menangislah. Biarkan dirimu terlihat rusak dihadapanku, dan jangan pernah menangis di belakangku. Kau tak boleh menangis kalau aku tak ada. Jangan ulangi kelakuan seperti tadi lagi," Jantung Ino langsung terpanah mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu.

"Sai-kun, arigatô gozaimasu!" Ino semakin mendekap erat bahu kekasihnya yang bernama Sai itu. Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Namun, tiba-tiba, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Ia terlelap dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Sai yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. Dia sangat menyukai sifat kekasihnya itu. Apalagi kalau dia terlelap sehabis menangis, ah memang _moment_ yang indah, "Oyasuminasai," dengan kecupan sekilas tepat di bibir, Sai menggendong pujaan hatinya dan membawanya pergi dari taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Kau tahu tidak?" gadis _blonde _berkuncir berlarian tergopoh-gopoh menuju teman _pink_-nya itu.

"Mana kutahu, kau saja belum memberitahukannya padaku," sekilas namun ada, tampak guratan empat garis siku-siku yang ada di kepala Sakura.

"Kemarin, aku mimpi dicium oleh Sai!" teriakannya penuh arti bangga. Dia sangat senang tanpa melihat situasi.

"Sssst.. apa kau tidak malu dilihat ribuan orang? Kau 'kan hanya bermimpi, tetapi kenapa seheboh itu, hah?" mendaratlah jitakan manis di kepala Ino yang tak tahu malu itu.

"Gomennasai Sakura-chan. Tapi mimpinya terasa nyata," seakan membela diri. Ino hanya mengerucutkan mulutnya, tanda tak senang. Tanpa mereka sadari, lelaki pucat itu hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan. Senyumannya itu sangat manis. Bahkan bisa membuat wanita-wanita pingsan kalau melihat senyumannya itu—lebay lagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau memang dicium?" celetuk Sakura yang terkesan menakut-nakuti Ino.

"KYAA! Kalau itu beneran terjadi, aku sangat bahagia!" rencana Sakura untuk menakuti Ino ternyata gagal. Sakura hanya mendengus penuh arti kekalahan, "Tapi, mana mungkin Sai mau melakukan itu padaku. Dia 'kan anti cewek," kali ini, Ino-lah yang mendengus lebar. Kekecewaan mulai tampak di wajahnya yang tadinya ceria.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," Sakura terkesan ingin menyudahi topik 'Sai' itu dan berjalan mendahului Ino yang masih mendengus dengan kesalnya.

"Hai, Tenten. Apa ada waktu hari ini?" sosok lelaki yang Sakura kenali. Sosok lelaki yang Sakura amat sukai. Bertanya kepada gadisnya.

"Um.. aku ada latihan _dancers _hari ini. Jadi, gommenne Sasu-kun," wajahnya penuh kekecewaan karena telah menolak ajakan kekasihnya itu.

"Hh~ apa boleh buat. Kita 'kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau kau memang harus latihan," lelaki itu atau Sasuke juga tampak sedih mendengarnya. Baru kali ini, Sakura melihat wajah tampan Sasuke itu bersedih.

Namun, tanpa disadari. Mata Sakura yang terbelalak, tiba-tiba mencair kembali. Cairan itu menjadi butiran-butiran yang sangat-amat berarti. _Jealous. _Itu yang dia rasakan. Cemburu kepada seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Sakura menunduk dan berjalan menjauhi pasangan yang tampak serasi itu.

"Saku-chaan!" Ino berhasil mengejar Sakura.

Dengan wajah yang berantakan, Sakura mencoba tersenyum, "Ada apa, Ino?" senyum palsu yang dibuat-buat terpancar dalam wajahnya. Ini semua membuat Ino tak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu berantakan," sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura, Ino menatapnya penuh selidik.

Sakura hanya pasrah ketika rambutnya diacak-acak oleh temannya. Dia tidak tampak menolak atau menangkisnya. Ia hanya pasrah. Ia sudah cukup sedih, hingga tak ingin melawan Ino.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak melawanku? Biasanya kau melawanku! Cepat! Ceritakan semuanya padaku!" Ino mulai meyakini kalau ada yang tidak beres pada diri Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura mengucapkannya sambil menunduk walaupun tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh Ino.

"Jangan bohong, bukankah aku temanmu? Hey!" Ino menjadi kesal akan sifat temannya yang masih bungkam dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Oke, aku cerita. Tadi, aku melihat Sasuke berduaan bersama Tenten, puas?!" Sakura juga tampak kesal dan berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpaku.

Ino terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia sudah tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya membatu. Ntah dapat sihir dari mana. Ino ikut menangis, namun dihapusnya, "Tidak.. hiks.. aku tidak boleh menangis dibelakang Sai..hiks," dengan susah payah. Ino memendam tangisannya.

Beruntung nasibnya, lelaki yang ditunggunya tiba-tiba datang, "Ino!" Ino langsung melihat ke arah datangnya suara, dan itu SAI ! Sai langsung menyuruh Ino datang kepadanya. Tanpa _babibu_, Ino langsung berlarian menuju Sai dan memeluknya, "Hm, Ada masalah apa?" kali ini, Sai yang membuka pembicaraan antara mereka.

"Aku hanya kasihan pada Sakura, berada diposisinya terlalu menyakitkan," Ino mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, tapi kau harus berani menangis di depannya dan menunjukkan rasa simpatikmu di depannya, bukan di belakangnya," sambil mengelus-elus _blonde _Ino, Sai mulai menasihati kekasihnya yang terlalu takut itu.

"Arigatô, Sai-kun. Perasaanku sudah lebih baik sekarang," Ino pun akhirnya bisa menghentikan butiran-butiran beningnya dan mulai tersenyum pada kekasihnya yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Kau ada waktu, 'kan? Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Sai menawari acara jalan-jalan kepada Ino yang masih sibuk menyusut air matanya.

"Hah? Kencan?" tanyanya.

Sai sedikit mendengus, "Jalan-jalan, bukan kencan," lalu berjalan mendahului Ino. Tanpa Ino lihat, Sai sebenarnya tersenyum manis setelah berjalan mendahului Ino. Ino pun langsung mengejar Sai dan merangkulnya.

"Aku maunya kencan. Kalau bukan kencan, aku tidak mau pergi denganmu," Ino sedikit mendengus kesal, sifat Sai memang suka menjahili Ino.

Sai memberhentikan jalannya. Ino pun jadi ikut berhenti. Dengan mencubit pipi Ino, Sai berkata, "Iya, kita kencan, sayang," dan _checkmate_, Ino langsung terpaku mendengar kata-kata Sai itu. Ino yang terpaku langsung bereaksi senang dan mengejar Sai lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sai merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi Ino, "Hey! Jangan memelukku. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang banyak? Rangkul saja aku," Sai langsung mempersilahkan Ino untuk merangkulnya. Dan dengan senang hati, Ino langsung merangkul Sai dan berlari sehingga Sai terseret. Sikap Ino memang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Namun, tetap tak ada kemajuan dari cintanya Sakura. Diri Sakura perlahan-lahan mulai merapuh. Dia semakin tak berdaya oleh semuanya. Matanya mulai menyembab, juga ada lingkaran hitam di matanya. Dirinya semakin tak terurus. Dia sangat-amat berantakan. Berantakan karena cinta satu pihaknya yang sangat menyakitkan. Hari itu, Sakura tengah berjalan menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya. Tanpa ia sangka, secarik kertas terjatuh dari lokernya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura langsung meraihnya dan membukanya.

_To : Gadis yang terkenal 'pink'_

_Hey! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Setelah kau mendapati surat ini, bisakah kau pergi ke taman sekolah? Kumohon._

Tanpa ada nama dari pengirimnya. Sakura, langsung memasukkan kembali semua bukunya dan berjalan ke taman sekolahnya, tempat dimana mereka akan bertemu. Sakura dan seseorang yang sudah iseng menaruh surat di lokernya itu.

Taman itu tampak ramai, bagaimana tidak. Jam istirahat baru saja mulai. Sakura masih mencari orang itu. Mencari dan mencarinya, "Baka! Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau wujudnya itu seperti apa," Sakura menjadi kesal. Hingga, dia tertabrak oleh sosok lelaki merah yang tampan, "Gommen! Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah wajah lelaki itu, 'Waw! _Baby face_! Tampan pula!' batinnya malah memujinya.

"Oh! Kau gadis _pink _itu ya?" lelaki itu malah bertanya kalau Sakura itu gadis _pink_ atau bukan.

"Aku memang selalu disebut gadis _pink_, memangnya kenapa? Oh, atau kau orang itu! Orang yang mengirimiku surat ini!," Sakura langsung menyerahkan surat yang ia dapati tadi waktu di loker.

"Hn?," Lelaki itu tampak menyelidiki dan kemudian mendekatkan wajanya ke wajah Sakura, beberapa _centimeter_ lagi jarak di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

_N/A: Yosh~ chapter 2 nya sudah selesai! Terimakasih banyak untuk support dan kritik serta sarannya ya, minna. Juga, Ayuha minta kritik dan sarannya lagi untuk chapter mendatang, terimakasih._

_Salam hangat,_

_Ayuha Chaan._


End file.
